gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Milo Ventimiglia
Milo Ventimiglia is the actor who plays Jess Mariano. Date of Birth 8 July 1977, Anaheim, California, USA Birth Name Milo Anthony Ventimiglia Height 5' 9" (1.75 m) Mini Biography Nurturing an impressive body of work that encompasses film and television, Milo Ventimiglia is positioning himself as one of Hollywood's most promising young talents as his career continues to evolve with exciting and challenging projects. Ventimiglia will next be seen starring in Tom Fontana's new WB Series "The Bedford Diaries" (2006), which focuses on a group of college students in a human sexuality class. Ventimiglia quickly garnered attention when he joined the cast of the critically acclaimed television drama "Gilmore Girls" (2000), as the quiet and complicated 'Jess.' Last year Ventimiglia padalecki is waaaay hotter ''joined the cast of another critically acclaimed show, NBC's "American Dreams" (2002). He portrayed a 60's war radical and helps bring the show into the 70's. He was also a recurring character on David. E. Kelley's drama "Boston Public" (2000). Before joining "Gilmore Girls" audiences became familiar with Ve''just sayi''ntimiglia when he starred in the Fox series "Opposite Sex" (2000) which secured him a holding deal with Warner Brothers. His other television credits include guest starring roles on prime time series such as "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" (1990), "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" (2000), "Sabrina, the Teenage Witch" (1996) and "Promised Land" (1996). Segueing effortlessly between the big and small screen, Ventimiglia's passion for the art of acting keeps him drawn to both studio and independent features. Ventimiglia recently starred in the Wes Craven/Kevin Williamson thriller Cursed (2005) and next up is the indie film Dirty Deeds (2005). His other film credits include Winter Break (2003) and Massholes (2000). Additionally he starred in the short films Nice Guys Finish Last (2001) and Must Be the Music i love jared :)) (1996), which debuted at the 1996 Sundance Film Festival to rave reviews. Ventimiglia currently resides in Los Angeles and enjoys skateboarding, snowboarding and wake boarding. He also has a passion for restoring vintage muscle cars. IMDb Mini Biography By: Anonymous Trade Mark His smile Trivia Has been a vegetarian since childhood. Has signed on for at least 6 episodes of a currently untitled spin-off of "Gilmore Girls" (2000). The series will focus on the relationship between Jess, his character from "Gilmore Girls" (2000), and his estranged father. The "Gilmore Girls" (2000) spin-off (which was to be titled "Windward Circle") has been canceled due to the high cost of filming on location in Venice, California. Directed the 2003 and 2004 WB Image Campaigns for popular shows such as "Gilmore Girls" (2000), "One Tree Hill" (2003), "7th Heaven" (1996), etc... Some of the WB stars he ''milos cool tho''directed included David Boreanaz, Tom Welling, Kristin Kreuk, Michael Rosenbaum, Jamie Kennedy, James Marsters, Rose McGowan, Allison Mack, Chad Michael Murray, James Lafferty, Beverly Mitchell and 'Reba McEntire'. When he was seven, his two sisters used to dress him up like Madonna! After the proposed spin-off series for his character "Gilmore Girls" (2000) character Jess fell apart, he chose not to reprise the role as a regular again on the series, citing that he feels that the ch''wejustpreferjared''aracter has "run his course" returned a few times for guest spots. Didn't have to audition for "The Bedford Diaries". The WB had Milo, and only Milo, in mind for the role. The part of Chris Pierce on "American Dreams" was written specifically for him after he met with the show's creators. He attended El Modena High School in Orange, CA. He graduated in 1994. Made his debut in "The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: Bourgie Sings the Blues (#6.4)" (1995). Boyfriend of "Gilmore Girls" (2000) co-star Alexis Bledel from 2002 to 2006. He and Bo Barrett once traded seats on an airplane having no idea who each other were. He is of Sicilian Italian descent on his father's side and a combination of Irish, English, Scottish, French, Cherokee and Blackfoot descent on his mother's. He has a '67 Chevelle Super Sport named "Evelyn". which is kind of awesome '' Is best friends with "Heroes" (2006/II) co-star Adrian Pasdar. Milo and _Heroes_ co-star Adrian Pasdar auditioned for roles in the proposed _Gilmore Girls_ spinoff where Milo was to be the son of Pasdar's character. As there are only 12 years difference between them, the casting director said they would be better off playing brothers. Eight years later, they were playing brothers Peter (Milo) and Nathan (Pasdar) Petrelli in _Heroes_. He was with his co-star Ali Larter on the Red Carpet of Golden Globe 2006. Started a production company named DiVide Pictures (or the Divide Social Club) with 2 childhood friends. Originally auditioned for the role of Clark Kent in "Smallville" (2001). Although the role went to Tom Welling, the producers at WB liked him so much they gave him the role of Jes''but not a''s on "Gilmore Girls" (2000). Close friend of Heroes co-star Kristen Bell. Similar to his fellow "Gilmore Girls" (2000) cast, also donates to the Pediatric Brain Tumor Foundation, one of his favorite charities. His favorite book is The Long Walk (Richard Bachman). Close friend of Sophia Bush. He has a great interest in directing. His Favorite Bands are The Strokes, Deftones, A Tribe Called Quest, The Hives. Starred in a season three episode of "Gilmore Girls" (2000), which was the backdoor pilot for a California-set spin-off titled "Windward Circle", that was to have starred Ventimiglia, Sherilyn Fenn and Rob Estes. The network dropped the project citing cost issues due to filming on location in Venice, California. Is the boyfriend of _Heroes_ co-star Hayden Panettiere; the press have dubbed them "Haylo". 2008 His family name, pronounced VEN (as in VENice)- TEE - ME - LIA (as in "LIAison"), is the name of a small city in Liguria (Northern Italy) just 9 km away from the border with France). Milo ranked #2 of 20 on DC's list of Hottest Comic Hunks, losing the #1 spot to Hugh Jackman.(2009). His favorite actors are Sean Penn and Edward Norton. Broke up with Hayden Panettiere on Valentine Day (2009). Personal Quotes I'm tough on the outside and soft on the inside ... I'm really a shy guy. I'm a homebody, I'd rather be in the kichen cooking than hanging out in a bar. It's school an interesting time in your life because you're trying to act older and mature but you really have no idea what you're doing. You're scared and it's okay to be scared. It's okay to not know completely what you want or what you should be doing and to stumble a little bit. Every job built my career in some way or made me grow as a person or I got to meet someone great. I had one line on The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, but I met Will Smith and he took 20 minutes out of his day to talk to the kid with one line. To this day, I think that guy is amazing because of that. On the WB holding deal "Basically?yeah! They said, "Here's a lot of money and don't work for anybody else. We don't have anything for you, so you're going to be sitting for awhile." That was an interesting thing." My favorite episode is 'Teach Me Tonight,' the one with the car accident trashed the car Dean had remodeled for Rory. Alexis and I were both so tired and laughing and goofing off and having fun, so it was funny for me to watch. The Godfather" 1 and 2, "Goodfellas," "The Matrix" -- those are movies I can sit down and watch over and over again, I just try not to subscribe to the ways of celebrity. I'm not a celebrity, I'm a working actor. A lot of the events -- the parties and the premieres that people go to to get noticed -- I'm just not into. I'll hang out with my friends, go see punk shows, read at home. At the same time, I have a production company, which is a lot of work. Oh my God. Nothing against the magazines (teen magazines) because they definitely have their purposes, but I don't want to answer questions like "Do you have a girlfriend" and "What is your favorite color". Answering more adult questions is more intriguing and that's the vibe I'd like to give off. I'm just a person and I'm not larger than life! I like to read, too. It's good because Jess carries a book all the time. If it's one I haven't read, I'll sit down and read between takes I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't do anything ... but I bowled like a crazy mouther. I don't seek attention. If anything I'd rather blend in, remain anonymous. The kid I play, Jess, moves to town. he's a troublemaker - he steals, drinks beer, smokes. He's seventeen - he shouldn't be doing any of this stuff. I drive the thing like a granny. I've only gotten one ticket in that car, and it was for an illegal left-hand turn. I'm sure I'll find something to do. Some kind of trouble to get into. Where Are They Now (December 2003) In a T-Mobile Cell Phone Service commercial. (2006) Filming _"Heroes" (2006)_. (June 2007) Starring in Fergie's video for "Big Girls Don't Cry". (February 2008) Filming Armored with Skeet Ulrich, Matt Dillon, Columbus Short, Laurence Fishburne, Jean Reno and Fred Ward. (January 2008) Filming Game (May 2006) Filming Heroes (2008) Filming Order of Chaos (2008) Filming third season Of Heroes Ventimiglia, Milo